Integrated circuits (ICs) have become increasingly important. Applications using ICs are used by millions of people. These applications include cell phones, smartphones, tablets, laptops, notebook computers, PDAs, wireless email terminals, MP3 audio and video players, and portable wireless web browsers. Integrated circuits increasingly include powerful and efficient on-board data storage and logic circuitry for signal control and processing.
Memories are commonly used in ICs. For example, a static random access memory (SRAM) is a volatile memory used in electronic applications where high speed, low power consumption, and simplicity of operation are needed. Embedded SRAM is particularly popular in high-speed communications, image processing, and system-on-chip (SOC) applications. SRAM has the advantage of being able to hold data without requiring a refresh.
The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., memory cells and standard cells). Therefore, metal routing efficiency is important for decreasing the complexity of IC designs.